walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
What Happened and What's Going On
"What Happened and What's Going On" is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead.Season 5 Episode 9 Title and Synopsis - comicbook.com (Jan 23, 2015) It will air on February 8, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC, and on February 9, 2015 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with the group holding a funeral for Beth, the group dug a hole to bury her body, as Gabriel delivers his eulogy, "We look not to what can be seen, but we look at what can not be seen. What can be seen is temporary, But what can not be seen is eternal. For what we know, if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God. A house not made with hands, eternal in Heaven." '' Maggie and Noah are still coping for Beth's unexpected demise. After her burial, Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Sasha went for a supply run. Rick checked a truck, cleared it out, and found nothing. Several glimpses show where the survivors had been. A small farm house, referencing to the Greene's family farm; the Prison; and Woodbury. Some pictures of Noah along with his brother were also shown. When the night comes, Noah told to Rick that Beth was supposed to leave with him from the Hospital to where his family resides. Rick asked where it is, and when Noah told him, despite it being far away, Rick decided to tell the rest of the group that the place Noah mentioned would be their next destination. The place was secured when Noah left the place, walled, and was a home for 20 people. ''"It's a long trip, but if it works out. It's the last long trip we have to make." ''Rick said. Glenn questioned what if it's not around anymore. Rick said then they keep going, before being added by Michonne who said, ''"Then we find a new place." '' Some glimpses are shown again: a skeleton of human remains in the woods, and a sun drawing made of chalk on a road. Other Cast Uncredited *Charlotte & Clara Ward as Judith Grimes Deaths ''(To Be Added) Trivia * During one of his interviews, Robert Kirkman teases this episode is gonna be “polarizing.” to the fans. He believes Walking Dead fans may be caught off guard, and he expects the episode will bring plenty of debate. He said, "Episode 509 is going to be a fan-favorite episode in a lot of ways, and it’s going to be a fan-hated episode in a lot of ways because it is a somewhat brutal episode. Those are very hard for the audience here and there, but there’s a lot of magic in that episode as well, and a lot of really cool stuff that people are going to be very excited about. So it’s going to be a very special, very unique episode that I’m really excited for people to see." References Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Season 5